


When she woke up from her death.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First fanfic on AO3 don’t @ me, Future Foundation Headquarters, Headcanon ending to Hope Arc, NaeGiri fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, Slight NaeGiri angst, Yes it’s NaeGiri, hospital room, tears of joy, things explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When she woke up from her death, it was hazy. It was like when you first wake up from a deep sleep, trying to adjust to the surroundings. The darkness that she had somehow grown fond off started to fade into a bright white light, she groaned at it slightly but soon regretting it when she felt a sudden pain in her throat. She gasped as air began to fill her lungs again, that sweet, fresh, air. It was like heaven.Her senses began to start again, the room smelt stale and old, the room felt cold and dead, the dry taste in her mouth started to fade, she heard sudden shuffling but most importantly the bright light had subsided.She could now see the room that she was in. The Future Foundation Headquarters..? Wait, this could only mean that she was alive.Kyoko Kirigiri was alive.





	When she woke up from her death.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fan fiction on AO3 so that’s cool. Wattpad is good but it’s hard to do one shots like my usual style, if something is dragged out too long then I tend to forget it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!

 

 

 

 

 

When she woke up from her death, it was hazy. It was like when you first wake up from a deep sleep, trying to adjust to the surroundings. The darkness that she had somehow grown fond off started to fade into a bright white light, she groaned at it slightly but soon regretting it when she felt a sudden pain in her throat. She gasped as air began to fill her lungs again, that sweet, fresh, air. It was like heaven.

 

Her senses began to start again, the room smelt stale and old, the room felt cold and dead, the dry taste in her mouth started to fade, she heard sudden shuffling but most importantly the bright light had subsided.

 

She could now see the room that she was in, only through one of her eyes, she wondered why. The ceiling was all that she could see, it was mouldy and dirty with age, she could easily deduct where she was.

 

 _The Future Foundation Headquarters..?_ Wait, this could only mean that she was alive.

 

Kyoko Kirigiri was alive.

 

Kyoko wanted to bolt upwards, she wanted to jump up and find her friends but the excruciating pain she felt told her otherwise. She groaned at this detail, making her wince in pain afterwards.

 

”M-Miss Kirigiri!” A voice called out to her, making Kyoko jump slightly in shock. “P-Please don’t m-m-move.. you’ll o-only hurt yourself m-more...”

 

Ah, she had an idea of who this timided voice belonged to. Kyoko spoke to Mikan Tsumiki only a few times but it was enough to remember..

 

_”A-Ahahaha...._

_this world.._

_this world was made by my beloved..._

_and you killed her!! YOU KILLED MY BELOVED! I’LL KILL YOU ALL..._

_ahaha... haha..._

_for the sake of love..._

_I’ll kill you...”_

 

_Oh right._

 

”Tsumiki-san...” Kyoko called out to her, her voice was weak, it hurt to talk but the Detective wanted answers.

 

An almost inaudible yelp was heard, followed by some shuffling and a warm pair of hands touching Kyoko’s arm. The hands seemed to be wrapping a soft fabric around it, a bandage perhaps?

 

”P-Please don’t t-talk!” Mikan almost screeched, “I f-fear that t-talking might d-d-damage your v-voice box..”

 

Kyoko just nodded at this, she didn’t have to answer, she knew that the nurse only had good intentions.

 

This meant that his plan had worked, Makoto Naegi was a genius. He had successfully saved the 77th class of Hopes Peak from despair.

 

_Naegi-kun... You saved me again.. I was supposed to be saving you, ironic huh?_

 

Kyoko began to shift in place, wanting to sit up and get a better look of the room.

 

As if she could read her mind, Mikan helped Kyoko to sit up. Giving her support because she _needed_ it.

 

Taking a better look at the room with her one good eye, she assumed that Mikan had put a bandage on the injured one. Kyoko could see the same room that she had died in, the barricade that was against the door was gone, meaning that Makoto and friends had gotten out that way. Most likely the same way that Mikan has come into the room. Apart from that, it was all the same.

 

”S-So I bandaged the r-rotting parts of y-your flesh,” Mikan began, briefing Kyoko on what the nurse had done in her absence. “I put a bandage over your eye.. please don’t remove that until you have proper medical attention.. I-I’m sorry f-for not a-attending to you n-now, i’m a b-bit rushed for time..” She stuttered the last part as if she were ashamed by it.

 

Kyoko just nodded simply and told her, “...go.”

 

Mikan’s eyes widened, “b-but Miss K-Kirigiri... y-your injuries..”

 

”...are in stable condition thanks to you,” Kyoko continued. “I will be fine... please go and take care of your friends,” she smiled slightly at the nurse. It was a wild guess but if Mikan was here then the others had to be too.

 

Mikan’s pink eyes lit up with pure joy, she stood up, holding the now noticeable white bag in her hands. “Thank you M-Miss Kirigiri... I’ll make sure t-to tell everyone of y-your presence...” she bowed and made her way out.

 

Leaving Kyoko Kirigiri all alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Making her way out of the Future Foundation Headquarters was not an easy task, she was certain of that.

 

Kyoko would keep stumbling over something. Falling and adding more pain to the already painful pain she felt pulsing through her body.

 

It was painful.

 

”I’ll get out of here...” she would mumble to herself, trying to make a distraction from the pain. “...and when I do... I’ll see him again...” The thought of seeing Makoto Naegi again thrilled her, of course she was also happy to see her friends but he was the reason why she died. Makoto was Kyoko’s reason to die.

 

She wanted to make it up to him, to have her mistake forgiven from the first killing game. When she let him fall down that hole... into the trash abyss... she felt so very guilty. This was her way to make it up to him, even if he had already forgiven her.

 

Kyoko hadn’t forgiven herself, up until now anyways.

 

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she saw the light from the outside creeping in from the door at the end of the hallway. Kyoko wanted to run out to the door, jumping with glee as soon as she reached it. But alas she fell over again as soon as she tried.

 

Kyoko silently cursed under her breath as she struggled to pick herself back up. Slowly, she made her way to the door, stepping outside with a triumphant grin on her face.

 

The air was fresher, cleaner, outside. The sky was nicer than usual, it had lost it’s death vibe. She could see the water glistening on the surface and right near the water she could make out a figure, male possibly.. they were kind of gangly and skinny to be a female.. wait.

 

_Is that Naegi?_

 

Wanting to see if her deduction was correct, she carefully walked towards the figure, her boot heels clicking against the pavement.

 

_Click clack. Click clack._

 

This took the attention of the figure, making them turn around, staring at Kyoko with such amazement.

 

”...Hello, Naegi.” Kyoko smiled at him, “I’m glad to see that you’re here... alive...” like before, her voice was weak but still audible.

 

Makoto Naegi’s eyes widened in shock. He was looking at a dead girl.. how was this even possible? It must be another illusion, he told himself. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, “is it really you? Kyoko..?”

 

The use of her first name startled her a little, then again it was understandable. Kyoko just simply nodded, replying with “well the last time I checked I was.”

 

Makoto’s widened for a moment before his features softened, tears running down his face and he jumped off of the wall he had stood on. Making his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her as soon as they were in close enough proximity with one another.

 

To her surprise, she felt a pair of warm lips push against hers. Kyoko’s eyes widened but soon closed as she embraced the kiss that they shared.

 

As soon as their lips parted, they looked at each other, forest green looking into lavender. She was crying too, tears ran down her cheek. He lifted his arm and wiped them away with his hand.

 

This was truely a happy sight.

 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. It was at that moment that she felt a sudden pain through her head, Kyoko’s eyes widened as her consciousness began to fade. She remembered hearing faint cries for help, calling her name loudly. All she could do was smile, Kyoko just needed some rest, it wouldn’t take a while.

 

She would wake up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had had been about two weeks since then, Kyoko Kirigiri was fine. She had just worked herself to exhaustion. Now she was currently in a hospital bed, waiting for the all clear that it was safe to go.

 

The sickly purpleness of her sick had almost faded, a patch of purple on her neck and arms. The veins had healed themselves back into place, her eye was completely fine now. Everything felt good.

 

Kyoko had told her friends, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kyousuke Munakata (that was debatable for Kyoko) and Makoto Naegi of what had happened. She explained to them of how Seiko Kimura’s cure had saved her, followed by Mikan Tsumiki help.

 

Now Kyoko was waiting for her answer, could she finally leave this place? Or not?

 

”Miss Kirigiri..” A voice called out to her, she turned her head to see one of the nurses who worked at the hospital. “You are finally free to go,” she smiled at Kyoko.

 

Kyoko returned the smile, she was happy, happy to finally leave this hospital and go back to the safety of her apartment. Before she could plan about what she was going to do when she got home, the nurse interrupted her thoughts by saying.

 

”You have a visitor who wishes to escort you home.”

 

Kyoko look the left of the nurse to see none other than Makoto Naegi standing there, smiling at her.

 

”I’ll leave you two alone,” the nurse smiled before leaving the room.

 

Makoto walked over to her bed and sat down on it, he reached out for her gloved hand and laced his fingers through hers. “So you finally get out today huh?” he grinned.

 

Kyoko smiled at him, “Yeah. I am relieved that i’ll finally have some space to myself.”

 

”Yeah, that’ll be great.” He beamed. Slowly he bent down towards her, pressing his lips against hers.

 

They stayed like this for at least a minute, parting when their lungs demanded air.

 

Makoto stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, “I’ll leave you to get dressed. I’ll see you in a few Kyoko.” he smiled at her once more.

 

”Thank you Makoto,” she smiled back at him, “I love you.”

 

”I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that it was okay- most of the NaeGiri I have read on here has been more ship-py as such but I like to keep it realistic. Random gives me the chills, anyway I do hope that you enjoy. NaeGiri is what I live on.


End file.
